


Witch Au

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: On your sixteenth birthday, you undergo a ritual to find out what your magic alignment is and summon your familiar\kwami. Everyone in the world has magic. Creation\Destruction types are super rare and valued. So imagine how shocked Marinette and Nathaniel are to discover they’re creation types. Marc\Nathaniel and Marinette\Adrien. Warnings: Innuendos and dirty jokes.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 17





	Witch Au

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.
> 
> *First chapter has been edited because the first half was MISSING for some reason.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

So everyone has magic in this au. And on your 16th birthday you undergo a special ritual to summon your familiar (or Kwami in scientific terms), who will be your life long companion.

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

05/05/2020

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

do they look like kwamis or are they animals

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

They're the kwamis. They can talk and everything

There's a hierarchy to kwami types with thing like Creation\Destruction being the top most tier

Marinette is from a low tier family. Both he parents have common specialities so when her birthday happens and she gets a creation aspect in the form of tiki EVERYONE'S jaws hit the floor

I'm going to make this an "Emilie is alive and fine" au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Someone: Oh shit, she's a protagonist

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

Both Gabriel and Emilie have like, "Empathy" type kwami so they're also shocked their son gets a destruction kwami

Spooky Zoid05/05/2020

Ooh this looks like it's going to be fun to play with

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

People can turn into "Akuma" if they gather too much dark\negative magic, it's like a disease

Creation types are valued because they're the only ones who can heal these people

They don't get cool powers as akuma either, they just become feral rabid monsters

we need a real antagonist or overeaching plot goal though for this to be viable hmmm

and also a way to shift focus away from Marinette and Adrien because this server aint about them

Knight05/05/2020

I had made a 10k fic about something like this

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

OH?

Knight05/05/2020

I mentioned it in one of the other tabs

It was a while ago

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

share?

Knight05/05/2020

It got deleted for some reason

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

aw what DDD:

Knight05/05/2020

I think it was because I changed emails

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

Can you tell us about it?

Or would you rather we don't use it for this au?

Knight05/05/2020

Only one person had powers, supported Marinette against Lila,

She was also the love interest of Prince Ali, was friends with Marc before the transfer

Sinnamon Troll💖05/05/2020

Hmmm so that wouldn't work here

Knight05/05/2020

Not at all

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

Oh hey new Au, neat

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

So, plot

we have no idea what powers Ziggy and Oriko have so since aspects can be reused I want to give them Destruction\Creation for the sake of plot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

:000 nice

Which one is which

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

We could go #ladybug-nathaniel-chatnoir-marc-au or flip it?

Knight05/06/2020

There was something on Tumblr

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

for the antagonist, I think we'll go the voldemort route (not Hawkmoth though) where there's a magic terrorist group who wants toooooo spins wheel kill creation holders because they think that people becoming akuma is a natural process, and creation holders being able to fix that is going against god or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Oh boy

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

but first why are destruction holders special

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

They're needed to balance out the creation holders?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

maybe they can nullify magic?

oh!

I like that

Creation holders can kinda...spontaneously combust if they're not paired with a destruction holder because of how harsh their magic is on them

Knight05/06/2020

The goat miraculous' new power allows it to become intangible. They also have a “lower weight” so to speak. When they use their power, they can jump gracefully and far, almost like floating or flying. Similar to astral projection.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

head canon or leak?

Knight05/06/2020

Reddit

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

....so head canon?

Also quick question, when you say everyone has magic, do you mean in the world, or do you mean just the show characters

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

the world

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

So is their still modern technology as well?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Hmmm I don't see why not

there's probably magic types that specialize in it

since magic like any other thing I think, can evolve over time

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

So magic is basically just used like an extra form of science

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

There might be some technologies that don't exist, because magic forms are more effective

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

I mean like that's how it would be seen, like it just a casual explanation for things

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Kind of like, special abilities? There's a "basic set" of magic everyone can do, and then when you turn sixteen you find out what you have a talent\specialty for. Specialties can only be used by people that have them

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

So everyone can cast a charm that cleans up dust over a small area, but only people with a time aspect could roll back the area to before there was dust?

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

Got it

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

I'm glad you do because now I'm confused

Potions for sure are something everyone can do, because they're just chemistry

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

So the world has progressed the same way, but magic is a thing everyone has access too as well

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

yeah

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

But I think things like electric lights don't exist, because glowing stones are easier to make and have been around for thousands of years. There would be no need to replace them because they already exist

solutions are only created when there are problems, so do CARS exist? Or are there the cliche flying brooms\carpets?

Do magic bags of holding exist due to Space users?

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

I feel like with things like rain and other weather problems cars WOULD exist, but with some kind of magic fuel source

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Or did they go the teleportation route?

portals

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

To be fair tho, if that's special magic then wouldn't it not be available to everyone

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

which would have to be something space users make, but they take the places of trains and buses, and you can buy them for your home and just dial them to where you want to go

yes

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

I mean having something set up for going between cities sure but small scale just seems impractical

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

eh I want to say those don't exist as a common good because it would be too easy for bad guys to move around

they could just pop right into your house

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

So you could portal from like a "portal room" from Paris to London, but you can go to someone's house

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

yeah

and those places would have lots of security like airports

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

Yep

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

so for noral getting around, I think people would have something like cars

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

Yep

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

expecially for buisnesses that need to move things

You know I've always thought flying brooms were silly, because what if you have balls?

even if you don't that can't be comfortable

Or if you fall off!

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

Apparently in Harry Potter there are "Charms" to make it bearable

Still a stupid way of traveling tho

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

agreed

I've seen magic related media calling cellphones "spell phones"

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

....

Ok fair enough

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

ok so magic terrorists are a thing, and they want to kill Creation aspects, which in this AU are Marinette and either Nath or Marc because we haven't decided

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

I mean color scheme wise I think it should be Nath

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Their entire class is like WHAT because creation types are pretty rare and they have TWO (who always appear in pairs with destruction types)

and they're both the class losers

Marc and Adrien don't even go to their school, they just live in the same area, but get pulled in to meet Nath and Marinette when their kwami appear

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

Sounds good

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Their parents are SUPER proud

Adrien has been homeschooled this entire time because he's still a famous model, and Marc didn't care too much about switching schools because he has like, no friends at his old school

Host Girl (Shadow)05/06/2020

Sad but fair

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Since Magic Mishaps can happen when specialities are first coming in that parents might not be equipped to handle, from 16 to 18 you live in a dorm, maybe longer if you're still struggling to control your magic

since kids don't neatly have birthdays that align with the school year, classes are personalized more or less

you're assigned a mentor who also has your type that teaches you (and maybe a small group depending on how common your magic is) for half the class day, while the other half is just normal classes like math\history

You are typically roomed with someone who shares your magic type

but since there's also gender to consider rarer types sometimes have their own rooms

Creation and Destruction peeps always have their own rooms

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Oop cool

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

which are fancier than the standard fair because privilege

We have no idea when Marc's birthday is, but both Marinette and Nathaniel seem to have them early in the semester (and close together, I think they were both in the same season?)

Pretty sure Adrien's is too

So those three are there early on and I'd say a month or two later Marc shows up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Nath was in season 1 and Mari was in season 2

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Destruction\Creation pairs arn't set in stone so Adiren, Nath, and Marinette are encouraged to spend a lot of time together to see which pair would work better

Oh? Adrien was in season one yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Yee he was too

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

So at first it's Adrien and Nath, then Marinette a few weeks later?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Yee

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Adrien and Nath get on alright, but Adrien and Marinette just clicked once she could talk to him like a normal person

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Nath is excited when Marc shows up and tries a little too hard to get him to like him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

He acts like a dork

and kinda overwhelms Marc at first, but Adrien talks with Marc and tells him Nath isn't usually like that, he's just trying to get Marc to like him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Oof

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Marc: Aren't WE supposed to be impressing THEM?

Adiren: You would think! Laughs He was kind of an outcast before all this so his people skills are shit. Just give him some time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Marinette slowly raising Adrien's rebellion levels

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

they're ALL socially awkward

who are their mentors? Bridgette and Felix (who is not related to Adrien here?)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Maybe!!

Adrien: Your name's Felix??? I have a cousin named felix!!! :DDDD

Felix: You are too happy over this

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Since the Kwami are a thing everyone has an knows about they actually interact with people in this AU

Plagg discovers his love of cheese early on and Adrien suffers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Rip Adrien's room it'll never smell the same again

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/07/2020

F

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Marinette discovers Tiki really likes flowers so her room has lots of them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Does Nath feed Orikko fried chicken

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Nathaniel discovers that Orikko is fond of fried chicken and has a crisis-

same hat

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

ay

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Ziggy, in true goat fashion, will put ANYTHING in his mouth, food or not

And try to eat it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

meeting Marc for the first time includes Ziggy trying to eat his hoodie

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Marc: pulling a sock out of Ziggy's mouth THAT'S NOT FOOD

what kwami do Bridgete and Felix have?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

maybe Tikki and Plagg too? They could've been the creation/destruction pair for their generation

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

everyone has a unique kwami, and creation\destruction guys are rare but not once a liftime rare other wise Nath and Marc wouldn't be

there's probably only a few thousand on a planet of billions of people, but they're not unique

also your kwami is with you until you die so if they're still alive...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

yeah that makes sense

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

I'm going to give Bridgette a white tiger because I love white tigers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

nice

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

her name is Bella

Felix hmmm

pfft brain no, it said "gold fish"

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Nathaniel and Marintette are the only ones in their "Creation" Class so Bridgette has it set up like a tea party. They have snacks and drinks while Bridgete explains the theoretical part of their magic. Creation is hard to do practical training on a whim because it's healing magic, and they can't do much without someone being hurt.

Destruction on the other hand, Felix runs like a boot camp where you destroy things

He's having a hard time teach Marc how to subtly dissolve objects and not just....explode them

Bridgette will help her students with their homework. Felix will sneer at them and make tell them they have better things to do than homework for other classes. Like learning how to destroy people mentally

Adrien: Uh....isn't that kinda....wrong....

Felix: On the contrary. Your job is to protect and support your creation pair. Properly done, you can destroy their enemies with a well places word, a glance, a little smirk at the right time....and your creation pair never has to worry about them again

Felix: Not everything has to be solved with fists.

Marc: raises his hand But what do we do when our pair likes fighting people?

Adrien: Yeah, Marinette and Nathaniel are both the type to go feral on someone

Felix: Ah, yes. Well, this is how you grab someone by the shirt and haul them away without ripping it...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

Marc: Raises hand Can you teach us how to get away with murder?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Felix: That's next semester

Knight05/10/2020

Marc: God damnit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

Adrien: Do...You guys really want to murder people???

Marc: You do too

Adrien: ...You got me there

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

flashback to last week of Adrien grabbing his milk carton at lunch so hard in rage it exploded all over him when some random girl (not Chloe, she isn't at the school yet) said something mean to Marinette

Marinette probably has it worse with fuck boys than Nath,coming up to her like hey baby I heard you're into "creation" hue hue hue

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

but Nath gets goldiggers too because being a creation type is a huge status thing

an upperclassmen with HUUUUUUUUGE tits comes up and hugs him, suffocating him in her tits

College Sibling (Web)05/10/2020

he's gonna die

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

Girl: Hey, honey, why don't you and me "create" something in bed too?

Nath: Is suffocating

Marc, suddenly awake: I have a girl to kill

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Marc: Hey! Let him go- pulls Nath away Oh shit your nose is bleeding

Nath: face beet red, looking dazed

he IS bisexual

College Sibling (Web)05/10/2020

Why my man Nath

dont kill him

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

I'd say no one has ever died from getting a boner but I would be lying

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

Marc, talking to Mari: Would he like me better if I had boobs?

Mari: do not make me imagine that

jhedsbsw w h a t

College Sibling (Web)05/10/2020

Marc: Shaky voice, But would he!?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

angst

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

...

you know I should've expected this-

College Sibling (Web)05/10/2020

Yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

Nath cuddling Marc later comforting him 

"You're my other half, I couldn't ask for anyone better, You are the most perfect person for this job"

College Sibling (Web)05/10/2020

Marc: Sure Jan.

im sorry i had to meme

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Nathaniel, writing out an apology: I am a teenage boy and cannot control what my penis reacts to-

"This doesn't mean I'm attracted to them though."

marc, also a teenage boy, should understand about weird boners

I have been told men going through puberty get turned on just looking at like, drying paint or other boring, non sexual things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

w

wow

College Sibling (Web)05/10/2020

oh my god

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) @Pyro's Harem (Shadow) would know about awkward boners than me ask them

College Sibling (Web)05/10/2020

Mari: Lucky I'm not them.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

Mari: Imagine having random boners can't relate

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Mari has menstruation to deal with which in my biased opinion is worse

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

you know what very fair

there's a tik tok series where women explain to their male friends how periods work and what they do in preparation and it's the FUNNIEST SHIT

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Marinette and Bridgette sync up and Nathaniel Knows because Bridgette brings lots of chocolate and is like "we're just chilling this week"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

jfdkmsg

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Orikko: about to go feral I smell BLOOD

Nath: Orikko no-!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

while Marinette and Bridgette are chilling, Nathaniel is training his strength by holding Orikko back

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

as amusing as this is, the kwamis have their own lessons taught by Briggete's kwami

I mean, they're in the same room just off to the side so they don't interfere

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

what lessons do they learn? :thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Kwami....lessons....idk

How to mediate power flow and watch for bad spirits?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

nice

College Sibling (Web)05/10/2020

also not to do things they shouldn't?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

yeah, since they're only a few months old

taps chin hmmm though

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/10/2020

yes I know about awkward boners. Yes I've had them. Yes, it's humiliating.Yes, it's completely random

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

They could have been with their witch since birth, but the ceremony on your 16th birthday brings them onto the physical plane.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

They're be more like Daemons from the His Dark Materials series

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

oh that's cool!

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

which the tv series is sooo boring compared to the books

but for those who don't know, Daemons are basically your soul but outside your body and they look like animals

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

I was about to say Personas but it's not really the same is it

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

idk I've only seen some of the anime

Are the persona's literally the person's soul?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

Personas appear when you accept your own shadow (Which are basically your deepest desires)

or smth like that

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

So no, I think

If you die, your daemon dies and vise versa

and unless you're a witch (which everyone is in this au but the process is different in the books) getting too far away from your daemon will kill you both too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

oh dang

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

touching someone else's daemon is also HELLA rude because it's SUPER intimate (you can feel what you daemon feels)

but other daemons can touch each other no problem

There was a metaphor at the end of the books where the main characters touched each other's daemons as the end of their childhood and becoming adults "...having known a lover's touch, their daemon would never change forms again."

a child's daemon can change shape into what ever it likes, but adults are "settled" into one form

the ending was also kind of dumb but not relavant

So! Do kwami pop into being during the ritual, or are they always there but invisable?

If they're always there, why can't people meet their kwami earlier?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

I'd say always there but invisible

maybe the person's body isn't strong or developed enough to handle the manifestation of their kwami until they're 16?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

but then what about people with frail health?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

:thinking:

haven't thought that far-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Can people die during the summoning?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

maybe the kwamis just wait until their holders are healthy enough, but it mostly falls around the holder's 16th birthdays for most cases

Sinnamon Troll💖05/10/2020

Hmmm honestly I'm thinking it's just tradition. It could be different in other cultures?

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/11/2020

Snec is completely right about the boners

College Sibling (Web)05/11/2020

rip

Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020

a curse upon your enemies: awkward boners

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/11/2020

You monster!

Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020

The only cure....is dominos pizza sauce

Why? Because why not

Sometimes humor doesn't have to make sense

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)05/11/2020

Fair

Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020

Calling up dominos: I'd like to order a jar of sauce, please

Domino's: Right. Got ya bro

people get like, detention if they get caught cursing someone for ANY reason but you gotta get caught

Sinnamon Troll💖05/18/2020

people think that Creation types are sweet gentle flower children

but really they're the ones who will snap on you first

a good chunk of the Destruction person's job is holding them back like "not in public"

People see Marc and Adrien and are like "you guys look weak I could take you"

and then a sense of Dread comes over them as Marinette\Nathaniel are behind them ready to hand them their ass

Sinnamon Troll💖05/27/2020

https://batanza.tumblr.com/post/619131902404722688/heres-a-very-self-serving-ladybug-witch-au-ive

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/01/2020

what's all the class's magical powers

\+ Kagami & Luka

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Uhhh we didn't say because they low key weren't important to the plot

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/01/2020

oh tru lol

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

I know we talked about there being different aspects, so we should hammer those out first (besides creation\destruction)

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/01/2020

so

illusion/submission/protection?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

but I;m in for some Anti Salt so Super Supportive Nice Class! That they make friends with

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/01/2020

yEE

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Alya has illusion obs

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/01/2020

ye

nino protecc

chloe submission

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

She becomes friends with Marinette after using her illusions to mimic Chloe ranting behind her back

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/01/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

She helps Marinette design things by looking at her drawings and making an illusion of it so Marinette can see better what it would look like in real life

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/01/2020

mhm

also kagami would be like a warrior type but idk how to put it

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Elemental powers? Aspect just being something like "the elements"

Kagami for Avatar

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/07/2020

Lunch interaction: (btw this involves Adrien Marc Mari and Nath sitting at the same table)

fuckboy trying to seduce Mari

Adrien: bruh stop

Fuckboy: haha what are u gonna do ur weak

Mari: hey marc can i borrow one of ur knives-

College Sibling (Web)06/07/2020

Marc: Yeah, I have a wand, want to see? Holds up a knife.

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/07/2020

Marc: And this wand points to knife is gonna end up places where you don't want it. Like maybe your head.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

Nathaniel: Hey let's replace his Dick with it. By...you know, stabbing it

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/07/2020

Adrien: guys no-

Mari: guys yES

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

Destruction\Creation solidairty\

Their kwami are enablers

Tiki is the only one who is like "Violence is not the answer"

because she favors long, drawn out plans that can't be traced back to her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

Plagg: You're just not using enough of it sugarcube

Adopted_Human (Angst Gremlin)06/08/2020

Tikki: No see you're supposed to do it like this...

explains extremely complicated plan

Sinnamon Troll💖06/12/2020

So what sort of sports does a magical school have

Pyro's Harem (Shadow)06/12/2020

Hunger games

Sinnamon Troll💖06/13/2020

....no

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)06/24/2020

So what sort of sports does a magical school have

@Sinnamon Troll💖 quidditch? quidditch

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/15/2020

For sports, there may be 'normal' human sports and 'magical' ones

I feel like a magical school would have, like, a few days where kids can compete with each other in tasks that test their magic, at the end of semesters

Like obstacle courses, races, scavenger hunts, target practice, etc

Sinnamon Troll💖07/19/2020

Marinette and Nathaniel don't get to compete because they need to be ready to heal people

Adrien and Marc get to compete though and do their best to impress their creation pair

Felix: coaching so get out there and murder the competition!

Bridgete: That's a metaphor!!

Felix: pauses in handing the boys knives

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)07/19/2020

felix, give them the knives.

Sinnamon Troll💖07/19/2020

Bridgette: NO

Nathaniel: Don't we want them to stab people? We need healing practice

Bridgette: You can't sjust stab people!

Marc: Well not with that attitude!

HollowKnightFanatic (Jade)07/19/2020

do it.


End file.
